Star Wars Behind the Movies
by SuperStarWars
Summary: Have you ever wondered how certain things came to be? Well my new story will tell you everything behind the scenes starting between episodes 2 and 3 and continuing up to and beyond episode 6.
1. The Assingment

Chapter 1 The Assignment

The Clone War had been raging for a year and Jedi were being transported all over the galaxy. Anakin was also being transported all over. Presently he was meditating in his room in the Jedi temple on Coruscant. It was the first time he was home in about six months. He and his mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi, had just arrived at Coruscant after leading a clone army on Malastare. Suddenly his comm. buzzed. Anakin tried to ignore it but it was hard meditating with it buzzing. So he finally picked up. It was Mace Windu.

"Anakin we need to speak to you. Come to the council chambers immediately." After Mace had finished Anakin got up put on his cloak and headed for the council chamber.

As he entered he saw Master Mace Windu, Master Yoda, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi sitting alone in the chamber. He stood in the middle of the room and Master Yoda was the first to speak.

"Watching you we have been," he said, "fought fiercely and led bravely, you have."

"That is why," said Mace, "the council has decided to send you to Geonosis on a very dangerous mission."

Anakin tried to hide his excitement but it seemed he had failed because he saw the expression on the masters' faces.

"Much excitement in this one, I sense. The better choice, Kit would have been, said Yoda.

"I agree," said Mace, "I knew this one was too young --

"TOO YOUNG," raged Anakin, "I came here when I was nine and you said that I was too old. So now I'm too young!"

"ANIKIN", reprimanded Obi-Wan who entered as Anakin was ranting, "Control your temper. They meant your ambition for a mission you don't even know about yet. And your excitement for a task as large and dangerous as this one. I have also been preparing for this day I have been watching other knights. Master Windu, may I suggest that Jedi Knights Nate Zabel and Daniel Wells go along as well."

"Yes, those two would make the team complete, Nate can fly well and has a great understanding of the force, and Dan is really good at taking care of electronics," said Mace.

"Agree on this, I do. Call them in," said Yoda.

Mace then picked up him comm. and called them to come to the Council Chambers.

* * *

Nate and Dan's POV

Nate and Dan had also just got back from a mission. Nate was about twenty. He was tall with a moderate build. His had brown hair and blue-green eyes. Dan was about the same age but wasn't as tall and he also had a moderate build. His hair was light brown and he had blue eyes. Nate was sitting in his bed daydreaming and Dan was sitting at a desk looking at a book. When Nate suddenly threw a pillow at Dan.

"What was that for?" asked Dan without even looking up from the book.

"Oh come on," said Nate, "you really spend to much time with your nose in books. You need to spend that time in the real world. Have some fun."

"You call hitting someone with a pillow 'fun?'" asked Dan, half looking up from his book.

"Yea, I guess." replied Nate not really knowing what to say, "Well, it's better than reading books. What are you reading anyway?"

"I am researching Republic battle strategies," said Dan.

'Oh how fun," said Nate sarcastically.

"Well, You wouldn't last a minuet out on the battlefield," snapped Dan.

The two continued arguing for about five minuets. At that time the comm. buzzed. Nate went to get it while Dan just sat there continuing to read his book.. As Nate picked it up he recognized the voice of Mace Windu.

"Come to the Council Chambers immediately," said Mace over the comm.

"Yes Master," replied Nate. "Come on Dan we need to go to the Council Chambers."

As Nate put down the comm. he picked up another pillow and hit Dan again Dan put down his book picked up the pillow and threw it back at Nate. It hit Nate square in the face. Nate got all mad at Dan but Dan just stood there with a little smile on his face. Then Nate picked up another pillow and they got into a pillow fight. After they got done with the pillow fight they put on their cloaks and went to the Council.

* * *

Normal POV

It was several minuets but the Jedi finally showed up in the Chambers.

"Very well now that everyone is here," said Mace, "we will tell you the nature of the mission. Ki-Adi continue with the briefing."

"Your mission it to go to Geonosis and destroy the droid factory." Said Ki-Adi-Mundi.

"How are we to do that?" asked Dan, "We have no clue where it is."

"On the planet there is another Jedi by the name of Stephanie Brown. She was sent there a year ago to learn about the droid factory. You are to meat up with her and then continue to the factory to destroy it." said Ki-Adi-Mundi

"Now that you have your assignment do you have any questions?' asked Obi-Wan.

The trio didn't make any reaction which gave the Masters the idea they had none.

"Good," said Mace, "you will leave tomorrow. Dismissed."


	2. The Adventure Begins

Chapter 2 The Adventure Begins

The next morning Obi-Wan, Mace, Yoda, and Master Ki-Adi-Mundi accompanied Nate, Dan and Anakin to the loading dock.

"As you know your mission is to destroy the droid factory," said Mace.

"Also," began Mundi, "we wish you to complete your mission with some haste."

"May the Force be with you," said Yoda.

"And may the Force be with you," said Nate.

Nate, Dan, and Anakin then left to oversee the loading of the star cruisers, but the masters stuck around and watched the trio prepare to leave.

"You guys don't need to come," said Anakin talking to Dan, "You do know I can handle this on my own."

"Yes," replied Dan, "But the council has made its decision. And we will be going with you."

Anakin wasn't at all too happy with this statement but his dismay was deterred when he heard Nate yelling at the commander.

"What do you mean we won't be loading any star fighters!" said Nate, "The CIS will most likely have a blockade impeding any attack!"

"Sir," replied the clone, "our Intel says that there are no orbital defenses."

"Well, we'd better be safe than sorry," said Nate, "Do we have room to load any."

"Yes sir," replied the clone surprised at the general's stubbornness, "We have room to load five squadrons of fighters plus yours and General Skywalker's."

At this comment the two walking together turned around to see Nate storming toward them. Nate seemed as happy as he sounded.

"What was that all about?" asked Dan, "Wait don't tell me, you won't be able to fly your new fighter. Well boo hoo hoo I made sure there are no space fleets around the planet when I read the report."

"The report!" scoffed Anakin, "What, did you think that the report is going to be entirely accurate."

"No," replied Dan quietly.

"Reports are put together with Intel we gather from recon and other sources. These sources don't always have the most accurate data, obviously."

"Exactly, so always be safe and load some fighters especially mine and Nate's," Anakin added that last part reluctantly.

Back up on the platform, the masters had watched the whole scene. Most of the Masters still had stern looks on their faces, except Kenobi.

"You see," said Kenobi who was standing with Yoda, Mace, and Mundi on a platform overlooking the loading dock, "I knew Anakin would get along. Maybe those two will teach him some patience."

"Let's hope that they can teach Nate to control his temper," said Mace.

"And Dan not to always trust facts but to think about reality and to always be safe," said Yoda.

"And," said Ki-Adi-Mundi, "that they concentrate on the mission and not on being mad at each other."

The flight to Geonosis wasn't that long, only a few hours, but with the trio not getting along too well the trip felt like a few days.

"How long can this take," asked Anakin for the tenth time in five minuets.

The clone troopers weren't too delighted to hear the same question over and over again but as to their programming the captain replied. "Sir, it will only take one more hour."

After that Anakin stormed off the bridge. Nate and Dan figured they had better go after him and followed suit. When they had caught up to him Dan spoke first.

"Careful anger is the path to the Dark Side." he said, "We will be there soon. We need to work together to destroy the orbital defenses."

"Wait a sec," replied Anakin, "I thought you said that there where no droids in orbit of the planet."

"Yes, me too I do remember you saying that," chimed Nate.

"Yes, I did say that then I want over the report one more time and found out it said space forces could be present. So I sent a scout out and found out that there are about five battle ships and one hundred stray ships in orbit, not to mention the ships in the cruisers."

"I knew it, I knew it," said Nate, "See, you cant always be right. I knew the force was telling me something just I didn't know what so I went over everything and made sure.

"Okay, now that we know there are ships in space," thought Anakin out loud, "We should start planning how to mobilize the crew and the fighters for a sneak attack for an engagement."

"I agree." said Nate and Dan at the same time, trying to sound like Master Yoda. This attempt didn't work well so the trio started laughing for a good minuet. After which they left and proceeded to the war room.

After about one hour in the war room the trio had finally come up with a plan they all agreed to. The plan was simple, first Nate would sneak in and take out a cruiser hopefully sending the droids into a frenzy. Then the rest of the fleet would move in and engage at full force with the droids hopefully still in panic. The plan seemed simple enough but there was a catch, Nate would have no contact with the fleet for about thirty minuets.

"Okay I be the decoy and one in the immediate line of fire, but this is the last time, and I want you there almost immediately after I send the message that the cruiser has been destroyed." said Nate

"Fine we promise," replied Dan, "Now you should load into your fighter and prepare to leave."

The trio then headed to the hanger where two jedi star fighters were loaded and ready to take off. The first was Anakin's a yellow fighter, which had been upgraded. The other one was Nate's red and black with two unusual guns mounted to the underside of the fighter.

"What are those things on your fighter?" inquired Anakin.

"Those are twin ion and torpedo launchers, I mounted them myself about five days ago. That's why Nate was so mad when he found out, at first, that we weren't bringing any fighters, he's been wanting to try them," said Dan.

"I hope you know I am standing right here," said Nate

"Yes, we knew you were there now get in and prepare to take off, and may the force be with you." Anakin wasn't holding any meaning back he meant every word he said.


	3. Geonosis

Chapter 3 Geonosis

Anakin and Dan's POV

Now that Nate had left, Dan and Anikin had nothing to do but wait for Nate's signal. It seemed like days but the signal came after thirty minuets.

"NOW!" commanded Anikin, "light speed to Geonosis!"

As they exited light speed they got their glance of the planet, but they where distracted by a sudden explosion that rocked the ship. This blast sent some troopers flying and sent the rest searching for a reason for the blast. As they looked away from the planet they found out the blast came from a cruiser and that a battle was surrounding one little fighter.

"Now what have you gotten yourself into," said Dan half mindedly.

* * *

Nate's POV

Nate had just taken off and jumped to light speed on his way to Geonosis. Now the trip in a small one-man fighter was never comfortable, but this time it was worse. This time the reoccurring thought that he was all alone and he might never make it back because he might die in this crazy stunt. As he left light speed he got his first glimpse of the planet, which was immediately eclipsed by one of the confederacy battle ships. He found the ship that looked like the command ship and headed toward it. As he approached he had to weave through about ten patrols. After he got there he found a way into the ship. After he got in he felt a familiar feeling, he had heard of doing something like this. He had it, Anikin's stunt above Naboo. Nate knew now what to do; he landed in a spot that looked good. Then he took off and just hovered off the ground and fired a barrage of torpedoes. The plan worked, he hit the main reactor and the cruiser started to blow. Now all he had to do was get out to send the signal transmission. The doors were closing on him but he got past them and got out just before the whole ship was engulfed in flames. "Now," thought Nate, "for the transmission." It got away now he had to wait for the cavalry to arrive, when suddenly, BOOM, his ship had been hit.

"What in the blazes was that," Nate asked himself. He turned around to find he was being chased by at least half a dozen vulture droids. "Now is where the fun begins," sneered Nate as he looped over the droids to fire at them but this maneuver didn't work too well and ended up in the middle of three dozen vultures.

* * *

Normal POV

Nate was so concentrated on the combat he nearly left his skin when he heard the clone trooper over the comm. "General Zabel, I have two squads for your command, General Skywalker has the other three squads and are using you for a cover maneuver."

"Copy that" said Nate, "form one squad on either of my flanks."

"Yes, sir!" the clone replied sternly.

"Dan," Anikin said over open comm., "take the fleet one on one with the rest of the cruisers and try to get the acclimators past to start landing the troops."

"Good plan," replied Dan, "I'll try to save as many ships as I can. They don't stand a chance."

Now Anikin was dodging too many vultures to hear this last part but he got the idea. "Oddball," said Anikin into the comm., "break off and take any droids out that you can find." After he said this, one squad broke off but he kept the other two to help him. He was headed toward the biggest CIS battle cruiser to hopefully take it out. As he got there he saw at least fifty vultures come out of the main hanger hole. "Oh crap," muttered Anikin, "this is going to get messy."

Now Dan was preparing to move in for the kill on one of the cruisers but his ship go hit hard and he had to move out of firing range. As he did he commanded another cruiser to go in and take it out. The second cruiser successfully destroyed the ship. As Dan was celebrating he spotted Anikin in a bit of trouble with the vultures. Seeing his ships turrets could not target the tiny fighters he contacted help. "Nate," said Dan, "Anikin's in trouble could you go and help him out?"

At the request of Dan, Nate called Oddball to his wing and went off in Anikin's direction. As he approached he saw hundreds of buzz droids swarming Anikin's fighter. Nate instinctively backed off the thrust and fired at the vultures and took out almost all the droids so Anikin could get out of range. "Thanks," said Anikin, "I thought I was a goner there for a second, now cover me as I go in for the kill."

At this last command Nate took Anikin's right wing and followed covering him as much as he could so Anikin could concentrate on hitting the cruiser. "I do hope you know you have a clear shot at the ship," pointed Nate, "I suggest you take it and blow the thing to smithereens."

"Thanks for the tip," huffed Anikin, "but I can handle myself." Anyway it seemed Anikin took Nate's advice because he landed a direct hit on the main engine sending a chain reaction throughout the entire ship completely destroying it.

Dan was watching this stunt from a little farther back. As he gazed upon the still raging battle he found a weakness in the blockade. "Commander," commanded Dan, "tell the Eclipse to move in on the right and take out that cruiser on that side. Then tell me, can we hold out long enough to remove that last battle cruiser?"

"We cannot sustain much more damage," replied the clone, "but we might be able to wound it enough to get past it."

"Okay," said Dan contemplating the next move, "tell Nate and Anikin to be ready to attack on my signal."

The next move was now clear to everyone. The plan was to take out the shield generator and guns so that the fighters could get close enough to get a barrage of torpedoes off at the engine.

"Are you sure this is going to work," said Nate unconfidently, "because if it doesn't we will be right in the line of fire of the vultures, and you know I hate being in the line of fire."

"Yes, it will work," replied Dan confidently, "just be ready to move on my signal."

Now the plan was in motion, the Eclipse was moving toward the battle cruiser on the far right and the Freemont was moving toward the other. As the Eclipse engaged the other battle cruiser set off in that direction to help. This move helped Dan out a lot, as soon as the cruiser started moving he gave the command to fire all guns upon the battleship. The shields and heavy turrets went down quickly, and the fighters moved in. After a blinding light the cruiser blew up and sent a shockwave tearing through the other ship severing it in two. But the plan didn't end so greatly. The shockwave destroyed three acclamator cruisers also. The Eclipse also sustained severe damage due to the shockwave. Now that the space was empty the Republic cruisers moved into blockade position. After which the remaining Acclamators released their loads of ships to debark onto the planet.

Now that the first wave was on it's way to the planet the Jedi planned a set down point for the forward command post. "I think it should be close but yet far enough to be out of the direct fire so it will survive," input Dan.

"Yes, but if we are too far we will be in no position to help out with reinforcements," said Anikin.

"My question is why we even need a assembly area," chimed Nate who was away from the others like this plan was a waste of time.

"You know Republic standards we need one to secure a good landing point for the heavy units," reminded Dan.

This argument lasted about five minuets but by that time Anikin found a good landing point. The area was not too close but not too far so they could get in the action quickly but not be in the direct line of fire. After the area was picked they loaded into the landing transport that was heading to the planet with the forward command post assembly area. As they were headed to the planet the battle came into view and an unbelievable sight came with that. Clones were firing at clones!

"What in the blazes is going on down there!" exclaimed Nate

As they scanned the rest of the battle they found a possible solution. It was the infamous Darth Reven! He was turning the clones against their brothers. At this sight the trio of Jedi were enraged which seemed to send a very strong emotion because at this exact time Darth Reven looked up and saw the transport. He looked confused for a second but then he turned tail and ran. The trio was about ready to jump out of the transport but caught themselves. After the command post was set down the Jedi set out to even out the battle. They told the clones to focus on the droids and that they would take care of the rouge clones.

As they got through most of the rouge clones they gathered together at the forward command post. "I think we should gather the most elite troops we can and go after Darth Reven," Nate stated as his opinion.

"Yes," agreed Dan, "but I think we should help to finish this battle before we start another one so we aren't too spread out."

"I agree with Dan," said Anikin, "we should stay and make sure we can win this battle before we go and start another."

"Okay," said Nate giving in too the other two's proddings, "we will wait for a while to get this battle under control until we go after him."

"Good." added Dan, then turning to a clone said, "Call down half a dozen AT-TE's."

After the transports had landed Nate and Anikin took control of one for each of them and Dan took co-pilot in a third one. Though the transports moved really slow the weapons had good range and power so before the droids could fire at them they had destroyed them. The battle raged on longer than the trio wanted it to. Every time they hade the battle under control thousands more battle droids would come.

"This is taking too long," said Nate.

"Yes, we should split up," suggested Dan, "I'll go destroy droids in hand to hand. Anakin, you and Nate give me some cover fire."

"Copy that," said Anakin.

With these last words Dan jumped out of his transport, ignited his saber and headed off to the front lines. It was easy for the others to see Dan from their transports, his dark blue blade stood out from the battle raging around him. Suddenly a whole pack of droids just fell over.

"What in the name of the living force did you do Dan?" inquired Nate.

"I set a audio charge at a high frequency and fried the droids CPUs. Now I'm going to try to turn the droids to our side," said Dan

"How are you going to do that?" asked Anakin.

"Easy I'll just reprogram their CPUs to do our bidding," answers Dan.

"Okay but I thought you said their CPUs where fried, doesn't that mean destroyed?" inquired Nate

"Well they weren't so much as fried as they shut down and their programming got erased," said Dan.

Within minuets Dan had turned about one hundred droids to the Republic's army and he kept on turning droids until the Republic army was twice the size it was when it landed. Now Nate and Anakin were so amazed at Dan's speed at this task they hadn't fired another shot or moved another inch until Dan radioed in.

"Um, where is that cover fire I asked for, I'm getting over run," said Dan.

"Oh, sorry, we'll get right on it," replied Anakin.

After that Anakin began to blast away at the droids again but Nate didden't moved another inch.

"Um, Nate," said Anakin, "shouldn't you be shooting at the droids."

"No," said Nate half mindedly, "not the droids, the star ships."

"What was that," asked Anakin.

"Anakin, stop shooting at the droids," commanded Nate.

"O.K. now I know I'm hearing things," said Anakin, "I believe you just said to stop shooting at the droids."

"I did," said Nate, "shoot at the star ships."

"And how will that help Dan?" asked Anakin.

"Just trust me, it will," replied Nate

After Nate had said this they went ballistic on the starships. Within minuets they all had been destroyed. Which led to a sudden slow in the flow of droids. This lessen in droids made it easy work to gain the upper hand. Now that the tide had turned the trio regrouped at the forward command post.


	4. Stephanie

Chapter 4 Stephanie

"Okay, now we have the battle under control we need to plan our next move," said Anakin.

"I suggest," said Nate, "that we go after Darth Reven."

"Don't forget our mission," reminded Dan, "we need to find Stephanie and then destroy the droid works."

"I believe that we should find Stephanie first," suggested Anakin, "because if we go after Reven it will most likely lead us to the factory."

"Yes," said Dan, "I believe that too. So now we need to locate Stephanie."

_"HOW ARE WE TO DO THAT!"_ exploded Nate, "we don't have any clue where she is.'

"_CALM_ down," said Dan, "Master Mundi said she was a Jedi so maybe we can use the force to lead us to her."

After Dan suggested this they went into a silent chamber to meditate. As they were meditating everyone felt a disturbance in the force. They knew where she was. She was being held captive in the CIS's base, the Geonosian spire. The trio then took speeder bikes and headed for the spire alone not knowing what resistance they might encounter. The ride to the spire was uneventful, which sort of disturbed the Jedi being deep in enemy territory and not encountering anything. As they got nearer to the spire the resistance got heaver. The Jedi had to stop to fight every minuet. But finally the reached they spire.

"Be prepared for anything inside," said Anakin.

The Jedi entered the spire and were astonished to find very little resistance, which again disturbed the Jedi. As they got closer to the center of the spire the force seemed to grow. When the reached the center they were met with a surprise. There was someone in a prison cell.

"Whoa, who is that," whispered Nate.

"My guess is that she is Stephanie," replied Anakin.

The trio approached the cell and suddenly the person stirred, and then spoke.

"Hello Nate, Anakin, Dan," said the person, "don't be surprised I knew you were coming while you were in the Forward Command Post."

"Are you--" began Dan but he was interrupted by the person, who seemed to read their minds.

"Yes, I am Stephanie Brown. You want to know how I can do this? All I will tell you is I am very strong in the Force," she replied.

"Well then why haven't you gotten out of here?" asked Nate

"These bar are made of a material that suppresses force powers, maybe you have heard of it it's called Ysalamiri," replied Stephanie.

"Okay is there any way to get you out," asked Anakin.

Looking up she replied, "Do you have your Sabers?"

At this the trio knew what to do. They all ignited their sabers. Anikin's was a dark green, Dan's was a dark blue, and Nate's was a dark purple.

"Wow, I only knew of one person with a purple light saber and that's Windu," said Anakin.

"Well I guess you haven't seen everything," said Nate.

"Now that you are all caught up will you hurry along." said Stephanie getting annoyed.

The sabers cut through the bars quickly and once that was done Stephanie jumped up and out of the cell.

"Now that you're out do you have a saber?" asked Nate getting annoyed at her.

She walked over to a wall and touched a secret panel. Then suddenly the wall next to the panel moved which made the trio jump. After the wall moved all the way it reveled a secret cash of weapons. Stephanie just reached in a pulled out a light saber. She ignited it and a yellow light shone around the whole room.

"Okay now I know I haven't seen everything either. That is the first yellow saber I've ever seen," said Nate.

Stephanie shut of her saber and continued with a formal introduction. "I am here because I was sent by the council to spy on Reven and the factory. My cover was that I defected to the Dark Side. I was told that in about a year another team of Jedi would come to assist in destroying the factory and Reven. Six months into my mission I was uncovered, Reven saw through my disguise and I was put in that cell. Since there was nothing but time, so I meditated and learned many things about the force. With my strong connection with the force I was able to sense that three Jedi had come to Geonosis. When I felt that they were looking for me I sent a disturbance. That disturbance was felt by them and sent you three to me." said Stephanie.

"Cool, now that the introductions are over can we return to the mission," said Dan.

"Yes, we would like to know what you learned about the factory," said Anakin.

"Actually I didn't learn much of anything. I was discovered too early for Reven to trust me that much," said Stephanie ashamed.

"Okay now we know that we know nothing can we go and just wing it and blow it up?" asked Nate impatiently.

Everyone looked at Nate like he was some crazy lunatic. He seemed to be in on something that everyone else wasn't.

"No, we can't just go and blow it up," said Dan "didn't you think that there would be thousands of droids crawling around just waiting for some idiot like you to walk right in without thinking."

"Yes," said Nate to everyone's surprise. By the looks on Anakin and Dan's faces one could almost see they still thought he was a manic. Stephanie on the other hand just silently sat back to see what would happen. "Oh," continued Nate, "I guess then that I was the only one who seemed to see the droids filing out of the Techno Union star ships." The others still seemed dumbfounded but Stephanie had sort of a smile on her face. "Look," still continued Nate, "what happened after we destroyed almost all the droids?"

"More just came to take their place," said Anakin.

"Until you destroyed the star ships," said Dan, "now I see, Nate you were right about something for once."

"I know," said Nate proudly, "but I also saw them pouring out of the ships."

"When did you see that!?" exclaimed Anakin.

"What, did you think I was just watching Dan back in the transports?" asked Nate "No, I was watching the battle too that's when I looked for where the droids were coming from and noticed they came from the ships."

Nobody had anything to say to this. It was amazing Nate had actually seen something the other two hadn't. After this Nate looked around at their faces and saw everyone, except Stephanie, had a dumbfounded look on their face. Stephanie seemed to be beaming with pride but Nate didn't know what to make of this yet. Then suddenly her face turned grave.

"He's coming," she said.

"Who, who's coming?" asked Dan inquisitively.

"Darth Reven." After she said this she turned quickly and pushed another secret panel on the wall and a secret passage opened. "Quickly, this tunnel leads out through the bottom of the spire."

Anakin, Dan, and Stephanie quickly ran into the tunnel. At first it didn't look like Nate was going to run for it. He looked like he was going to try to stand his ground against Reven. But the other three proded him and he took off down the tunnel. Once they were inside, the door shut behind them closing off any way for light to get in. The team ignited their light sabers only to find that they were in the middle of a Geonosian hive. At the sight of the light the Geonosians were sent into a frenzy and started attacking the intruders.

"Run!" yelled Nate.

The team ran as fast as they could but couldn't get through the door on the other side without a fight. At least a dozen geonosians stood in their way. The team didn't break their stride Stephanie ran ahead and pushed them away with the force. They continued to run down the dark hall not knowing what was ahead of them. Suddenly Stephanie stopped in the middle of the hall, there, right in front of them was a dead end. They were trapped and the sound of beating wings got closer. The three boys took up defensive positions. But Stephanie didn't draw her saber . Instead she quickly searched for something on the wall, then stopped, and pushed another hidden panel. The giant rock moved out of the way and the team ran out with the rock slamming to the ground right behind them. They were safe, for now.


	5. The Traitor

Chapter 5 The Traitor

Now that the team was outside the spire the hot sun of Geonosis was beating down on them.

"Okay, we met our contact now what?" said Nate.

"I suggest we go back and check up on the battle," suggested Dan.

Everybody seemed to agree on this and they headed back to the battle. As they neared the battle site it was way too quiet for a battle to be raging. When they reached the site they found why it was so quiet, there was no battle raging. Instead of a battle there were a lot of bodies and pieces of droids.

"Whoa, what happened here we were winning when we left!!" said Anakin.

"These bodies don't have blaster wounds," noted Stephanie, "these clones were slaughtered by a light saber."

"Darth Reven," said Nate angrily "I knew we should have gone after him at first!!! This would never have happened if you just had listened to me!!!"

After Nate had vented this at the others he hopped on a speeder bike and rode off. The others didn't know what to make of this besides to leave him alone to shake his anger off. So after Nate took off, the other three collected the bodies and piled the up for counting. The death toll was high. Most of the clone army had been slaughtered. Few survived but none were in fighting condition.

"How did he take out most the army by himself?" Dan thought out loud.

"He didn't," said Stephanie, "didn't you notice the lack of security? He obviously knew you were coming and took all the extra troops and set out for your army."

After many hours of tending to the wounded most of the clones were hooked up to bacta or just sitting. Still few were in fighting condition. Everyone had almost totally forgot about Nate until Anakin said something. "I'm starting to feel sorry for Nate," said Anakin, "he's been gone too long. This is all our fault, if we had only listened to him, none of this would have happened."

"No, stop blaming yourself," said Stephanie caringly "Nate made his own choices and you made yours. Personally I think you made the right choice in coming to rescue me, it was your mission to rendezvous with me."

* * *

Nate's POV

Now Nate was riding alone in the wasteland of Geonosis when suddenly he ran into an ambush of droids. At first he thought he could overcome the small band of droids but they kept appearing. Nate, seeing the odds were against him, decided surrender was a very good option. The droids took their prisoner to their base. Nate was then thrown in a Yalsalamarie cell so he couldn't escape. After an hour or two Darth Reven came into the room.

"Ah, good to see you," said Reven, "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"You were expecting me?" asked Nate.

"Yes," Replied Reven, "ever since I took down your entire army single handed I knew you would walk right into my trap."

"Trap, what trap? I don't see a trap," stated Nate blatantly.

"Oh, but this is a trap," replied Reven evilly, "and you have walked right into it."

"HOW IS THIS A TRAP!" exclaimed Nate.

"Oh, goodness you don't see do you," replied Reven coolly, "you are the bait and the prize."

"You want Stephanie don't you?" asked Nate coolly.

"My dear boy," said Reven, "why would I want my own spy. Oh, you didn't know, Stephanie has been working for me."

"NO, YOU'RE LIEING!" screamed Nate.

"Am I?" replied Reven, "What happened when you went to save Steph? What happened to your clone army? Can't you see boy? Steph has been working for me."

Nate didn't realize it but Reven was probing his mind making all these things sound sensible, even though they were so absurd

"No," started Nate beginning to chuckle, "she couldn't have been working for you. She was on assignment by the Jedi Council."

"Oh, was she," said Reven, "and what was her cover?"

"She," stammered Nate who suddenly stopped laughing, "she said her cover was she had turned to the Dark Side."

"And," began Reven again, "you know it's a thin line from pretending to actually falling."

"Yes of course it's what you are taught at the temple," said Nate, "and you should know that."

"Oh I do," said Reven all to confidently, "so did Stephanie. But she chose to ignore the warning and fell altogether."

"You aren't lying," said Nate, "I see the truth now. Steph has been working for you hasn't she?"

Reven just remained silent.

"ANSWER ME!" Nate screamed letting all his anger flow through him.

"Yes she has," said Reven all too coolly, "now your friends are under my control. I won't kill them. If you follow me and become my apprentice."

"You promise you won't kill them," said Nate allowing his rage to build inside him, "PROMISE YOU WON'T KILL THEM!"

"I promise," said Reven, "I won't kill them."

At this Nate bowed down on one knee.

"Good, good now pledge your life to me," commanded Reven. After he said this Darth Reven started cackling evilly.

* * *

Normal POV

The trio was still working out their next move when they suddenly felt a disturbance in the force.

"I fear something terrible has happened to Nate," said Dan.

"I feel it too, so we should hurry and plan our next move," said Steph.

The trio decided to try to find Nate. They looked around in the wreckage to find any working speeder bikes. After they found a working bike they took off in the direction Nate went.


	6. The Truth

Chapter 6 The Truth

As they followed the path two figures stood in their way. They were Darth Reven and Nate!

"NO, it can't be," said Anakin, "it seems Nate has fallen."

"Nate," that was all Dan could say at the sight of his old friend opposing him.

"Reven, what have you done to Nate," yelled Steph.

"Nothing," snapped Nate, "I made this choice on my own you traitor."

"Wha--, what are you talking about," stuttered Steph, taken aback by this comment.

"Don't act all innocent," snapped Nate, "I know what you did. You lead our forces into a trap by drawing us away. Yes, Reven told me everything."

"Steph, is this true?" asked Dan, "Did you betray the Republic while you were here and join him?"

"No, I didn't," said Steph, "Reven just made up that story to distract you from your mission. Anakin you don't believe it, right?"

"I don't want to believe it," said Anakin, "but the evidence is against you at the moment. Considering what happened to our forces after we went after you. For all we know you could have defected."

The two Jedi seemed uneasy now that their former comrade had defected and now this news that Steph may be a traitor.

"I don't want to hear any more," said Dan with tears welling in his eyes, "I need to think about this more."

After he said this Dan hopped on his speeder and sped away from the group. The other two not wanting a repeat of Nate to happen quickly followed.

"That's right," sneered Nate, "you think about it. You'll find I'm right though."

The trio returned to the site of the ruined Forward Command Post. The news sent shockwaves through the team. Dan went over by himself and was quiet, deep in thought for a long time. Anakin didn't know what to think, he set himself up against a pillar of plastisteel making sure he could see Steph, just in case she tried anything. He had much to think about too. Steph just sat in the middle of the wreckage meditating on what she had just seen and herd. After an hour Dan came back to the group and broke the long silence.

"What Nate said back there," he said, "I just want you to know, I don't believe it. There may be some truth in there but I think the story was made by Reven to get Nate to turn. So all I want to say is I still trust you."

"Well, I guess that settles it for me," said Anakin casually, "if Dan trusts you I do."

"Thanks guys," said Steph, "I knew you could see through the lies. But now that we know what happened to Nate we need to plan our next move carefully. Remember he is no longer the Nate you know, he's turned to the Dark Side, which means you must be ready to--"

"I WON'T," Dan interrupted, "I won't kill Nate. He has never fully turned to the Dark Side. I sensed a hint of light in him still maybe we can still save him."

"What do you mean 'has never'," asked Anakin, "he's turned before hasn't he?"

"Yes," said Dan tears again welling in his eyes, "this isn't the first time Nate has turned. He turns almost every mission, for one reason or another. Just normally he has more light left in him. But this time he has gone far down the path."

"This news makes our decisions harder," said Steph, "we might not be able to save him this time so we must be prepared to do anything we can to get passed them to the droid works."

The trio made a plan to go around the droid base and come in the beck way. This maneuver would hopefully confuse the sith so they would be able to destroy the droid works.

* * *

Nate's POV

Now Nate had a great connection with the trio so their plans were never safe from his prying eyes.

"Master," said Nate, "the Jedi have made a new plan. The plan to go around CIS territory and come around back."

"Good, my young apprentice, " sneered Reven, "we will play along to make it look like their plan is working. I will take the troops and set a decoy along the path strait to the works. You will go make an intercept point on their path. Once you have made contact call me and I will come a help you destroy the three Jedi."

"Yes, Master," replied Nate.

* * *

Normal POV

The trio was under way. Their plan was going well. Their scanners seemed to say that there was a great army going after the point leading straight to the works. It looked like they were going to make it to the droid works after all. But suddenly there was a figure in their path. It was Nate, he figured out their plan.

"How," asked Anakin, "how could they have found out our plan."?

Nate seemed to hear that because right afterwords he spoke to them. The only problem was he was too far to hear them or speak to them. It was in their heads.

"Oh, did you forget?" asked Nate, "I make connections to those whom I am close too."

"He's right," said Dan regretfully, "I should have mentioned it to you, but it seems Nate's strength in the Force allows him to make bonds with those close to him."

"Okay, since we know this now," said Steph, "we need a strategy to get us passed."

"No strategy or plan will get you passed me!" shouted Nate aggressively.

The trio had no choice, they had to fight or die. They dismounted their speeders at a good distance. After doing nothing but stare at each other the Jedi made a move. They ignited their sabers and charged at Nate. But at the last possible second Dan stopped running at Nate. He threw down his saber and kneeled down, weeping at the sight of his friend.

"Nate," he cried out, "look what you have done."

At the sound of their friend in agony the other two stopped dead in their tracks.

"You never do this," Dan continued, "you may have gone bad, but never was I forced to fight you. I know you are not gone I feel it. Please come back to us."

Nate stopped at these words. He seemed to be listening. But his aurora was still one of evil.

Seeing her chance Stephanie spoke to Nate in a consoling voice. "Nate remember the battle," she said, "you would have never looked for a source of the droids would you."

"No," said Nate seeming to calm down.

"Why did you look for where the droids were coming from?" asked Steph.

"Because the force told me something," said Nate calming down even more, "again I didn't know what so I just looked around and started to look for where the droids came from."

"The Force told you something," said Steph, "because I told it to. I subconsciously told you to look for the source of the droids. I knew you would receive it because of your strength in the Force. I know you would never fully fall away from. Now break free of the lies and come back."

"Why should I come back to you, traitor," said Nate seeming to be enraged again.

"Because we care for you," said Steph with tears welling in her eyes.

At this Nate calmed down a lot. It seemed he had come to his senses. Then everyone felt a disturbance, it was over, Nate had returned.

"Thank you," said Dan as he hugged his friend again.

"I don't know why I did it," said Nate, "I was under the control of his lies. My hot headed nature probably didn't help me any."

"Well all we care about right now is that you are back," said Anakin.

"No, there is one more thing you should be concerned about," said Nate shamefully, "when I saw you guys approaching I called Reven here."


	7. The Test

Chapter 7 The Test

The others were stunned but not surprised by this news. They had a weapon no one could get passed. They had a disguise. The plan was to have a skirmish. Nate would fight the other three like he was still evil. When Reven would show up, he would ask for the help of his master. Reven would hopefully come to the aid of his apprentice. And when that happened the four would fight him. As Reven came into view the plan was put into action. The four started fighting one another.

As Reven approached he didn't suspect anything. Then Nate allowed himself to be over taken and when this happened he called for his master's aid. Just as the team hopped Reven jumped to his apprentice's aid. After he did this he felt like he was making a mistake. He looked at his opponents and realized why this was a mistake. Nate was his opponent.

"How," shouted Reven, "how is this possible. You were mine you swore your life to me."

"Yes," replied Nate, "but I swore my life to the Jedi first. So you are out manned and out maneuvered."

"No," said Reven starting to laugh, "you fool, did you think I would come alone, I would never be that stupid." At that thousands of droids came out from hiding behind rocks. The Jedi were outnumbered. Until suddenly from the skies came the remaining troops from the ships in space. And there was Master Yoda he was leading the troops to the team's aid. A fierce battle ensued. Many of the clones were killed or incapacitated. But the clones fought on. The Separatists were outnumbered. Reven, seeing his disadvantage, called for a full scale retreat. After the clones caused the droids and Reven to flee Yoda came to talk to the team.

"This mission, a test is was," said Yoda, "Each of you had your own test. Yes Reven was the actual dark lord but that just helped the test along.

Dan, in space you took the time to study reality. Anakin, you learned to wait and take the best path possible. Stephanie, yes this was a test for you as well, you learned to care again after the incident with you last master. And finally Nate, you learned, the hard way, that your quick temper and reckless actions have their consequences. But you all passed one way or another. So you are now to be initiated as the first ever Elite Jedi Commandos. The council was debating the formation of an elite group of Jedi to lead clones into the most dangerous of missions. We agreed they had to be resourceful, keen, and powerful. But until now it has only been an idea. As your new office you have access to the most classified movements in the Republic."

The team was stunned to hear the news. A test, it seemed awfully dangerous to be a test. But the team didn't argue the new position allowed them to basically be in control of the Republic's movements.

"Now," said Yoda, "Your mission, over it is not. Still need you, to destroy the droid works."

"Oh," said Anakin, "yes, thank you Master Yoda. We will go on to the works and remove it permanently."

After Yoda had come and rescued the team and Yoda explained the purpose of the mission, the team left with the clones and went off after the droid factory. The long ride to the droid works was a quiet one. Everyone was thinking about what Yoda had said and the new responsibility he had placed upon them.

"What are we going to do?" asked Dan.

"What do you mean," asked Nate, "we have to go destroy the factory."

"I think he meant after that," said Steph.

"Oh," replied Nate, "I don't know. Yoda did set a lot of responsibility upon us so suddenly."

"Yes," said Anakin, "but if Yoda gave it to us, he must think we are ready."

The rest of the ride was silent in thought. As they neared the factory the droid patrols seemed to get heavier.

"I thought you said that the factory would be empty," yelled Anakin.

"Yea," yelled Nate over the noise of the engine and the shots being fired from below. "I thought it would be. But it makes sense, where would the droids be made to be put in the star ships."

"Oh," shouted Dan, "now you tell us. You seem to tell us the important stuff after we need to know it."


	8. The New Adversary

**Chapter 8 The New Adversary**

**After the Elite Commandos got through the droids and to the factory they landed and started deploying troops. They split up their troops into three sections. One on the left, one on the right, and one between them. Then the Jedi took some of the best Elite troops and took them into their direct control. After they split up their troops they sent in one battalion of troops to clear out the droids. It took a while but a scout came out and told the Commandos that the way was clear. The commandos took their clones and went in after the battalion. When they entered they found that all the clones were slaughtered.**

"**What happened here?" asked Dan.**

"**More light saber wounds," said Stephanie, "this means only one person, Darth Reven."**

"**Oh," said Nate, "I am starting to hate him."**

**The team moved on carefully because they knew that the droids most likely were not destroyed. As they moved toward the power core of the factory they felt like they were being watched. When they entered the power chamber the door slammed shut behind them. Darth Reven jumped down from the ceiling. As he jumped down he took out the small squads of clones but left the Jedi for a fair fight.**

"**You know," started Reven, "I could have just killed you there. But because I am such a good sport I let you live to see a fair fight."**

"**Yes," said Steph, "we know you could have killed us. But a good sport… tch…I would guess."**

**The five people faced each other. The Commandos ignited their sabers and the room was suddenly brightened by the light of the four light sabers. The commandos could tell that this battle was going to be a difficult battle but they didn't know why. Suddenly Reven sneered and the commandos were confused why, he was outnumbered and out gunned.**

"**You think you have me outnumbered," sneered Reven, "but I have a secret weapon. A thing so powerful none of you will be able to get passed him. I present to you General Grivis!" **

**At this a man with two robotic arms attached to his back. He reached to his belt and pulled out four light sabers. At the sight of this the Jedi Commandos were stunned. To add to their startle Yoda comes breaking through the doors to the power room.**

"**Yes," said Yoda, "but they have something you don't `have. They have allies to come to their aid."**

**After Yoda said this the other two battalions of troops came into the room firing at Grevis. When the clones came in the other Jedi suddenly started to fight each other. The battle that followed was a fierce one. The room became too crowed so Reven took the Jedi's battle out into the droid factory. The commandos followed but they were too late Reven was too well hidden. The Jedi started to search for him. As they got farther into the factory Reven dropped down behind them and the battle continued. **

**The battle against Grevis wasn't going too well either; he had slaughtered all the clones. He stopped to look at Yoda before charging at him. Yoda quickly ignited his saber and cut Grevis's legs and arms off. Then he left a giant saber burn against his chest, General Grevis was defeated. After Yoda had defeated Grevis he went off in search of the others fighting Reven.**

**The battle between Reven and the commandos had taken a toll on everyone. Reven never seemed to tire while the commandos were getting worn out. Because the commandos were getting tired their reflexes were getting sluggish. Reven took a swing at al of them and left burn marks on all their arms. He then pushed them down on the ground. He was about to strike the killing blow when Yoda entered the room and stopped him.**

"**Reven," said Yoda, "you cannot hurt these young Jedi."**

"**Why do you say that," sneered Reven, "of coarse I can hurt these Jedi. Just watch me."**

"**You can't," said Yoda, "because I won't let you."**

**After Yoda said this Reven started to swing to land the killing blow. Yoda jumped into the way and blocked the swing. After Yoda blocked the swing Reven became enraged and attacked Yoda. This battle was the fiercest the commandos have ever seen. The battle raged for a long time but at the end Yoda deemed to have the upper hand.**

"**You can never defeat me old man," said Reven, "you are too weak and too small."**

"**As I like to say," said Yoda, "size matters not. Now you are unwise to lower you defenses."**

**Yoda took one more swing and lopped off his head. The Jedi quickly went back into the power room, where the dismembered body of Grevis still laid, and placed a timed explosive on the power core. After the Jedi placed the bomb they hurried to get out of the factory before it went off. They were almost out when the bomb went off. They had to dive to get out of the way of the ball of fire that exploded out of the entrance. The Jedi headed to the new forward command post. They had bacta applied to their wounds and debarked from the planet.**


	9. The Jedi Commandos

Chapter 9 The Jedi Commandoes

The trip back to Coruscant seemed a lot shorter than the trip to Geonosis. After they landed on Coruscant Yoda showed them to their new war room. The room was outfitted with a detailed map of the galaxy, and transmitters to every clone army in all the galaxy. Also adjacent to the war room was there quarters. Their quarters were also outfitted with transmitters to the armies.

"Wow," said Nate, "this is so cool."

"Yes," said Dan, "and it is outfitted with all the high-tech equipment we need to be in control of the entire Republic."

"The whole Republic," admired Anakin, "we are in control of the whole Republic."

"Yes," said Steph, "but with great power comes great responsibility. We cannot use our power to benefit ourselves in any way."

Over the next year the commandos sent the clones on many missions known only to the Jedi Council. One day the commandos saw a movement in the CIS forces toward the Outer Rim Territories. They decided they would split up. They chose Anakin to take the Elite Commando Clones to the Outer Rim. They split up to make sure if anything else would happen they would be able to respond quickly to it.

The sieges were taking longer than the commandos would have wanted. Then one day the commandos on Coruscant saw more movement within the CIS forces. They were moving in on Coruscant. The trio tried to warn the senate, but the senate didn't believe it. But they didn't give up they went to the Jedi council, but the council didn't believe it. When suddenly the CIS laid siege on Coruscant. The trio had no choice but to call back Anikin and take the Outer Rim Sieges.

"Why do we have to go to the Outer Rim," complained Nate.

"Anakin is the only one who has been inside a Confederate Cruiser," said Dan, "So naturally he is the only one who is qualified for this mission."

"I'm not so sure," said Steph, "that Anakin is ready to go back to Coruscant. He spends too much time around the senatorial district."

"So," said Nate, "he likes to know what is going on. Is that so bad?"

"No," said Steph, "that is not so bad but I think it's something else. Either he is spending extra time with his friend Palpatine, or there is someone else in his life."

"But," Dan exclaimed, "that's against the Jedi code."

"Yes, we all know that," said Steph, "but what is the Jedi code? This war has blurred many principles of the Jedi and the Republic. And it's starting to make sense what Dooku said to Obi-Wan. That the Senate is under the control of a Sith Lord."

"Now I can see what Reven meant," said Nate, "you are sounding like a traitor."

"I say we drop the subject," said Dan, "this line of thought leads to many dark places."

The other two agreed and the subject was dropped. Then they started planning what to do when they landed on Tatooine.


	10. Tatooine

This Chapter contains alien dialog, which is probably not the correct language. I do not know Hutteese so i made it sound Jabba-like. DON'T BASH IT, plz.

* * *

Chapter 10 Tatooine.

Since it seemed Anakin and Kenobi had given the Republic the upper hand on this one. The plan was simple they would start out from one of the forward command bases and just push on from there. But when they got there the were met with a horrible surprise. After Anakin and Kenobi had left, the clones tried to hold out but the CIS seemed to have somehow seemed to have a great surge of strength and made a major push, because the clones were pushed very far back from the line Anakin had provided. The Jedi had to figure out how to give an equal surge to get the planet back into Republic control. Their plan was to hit a major CIS base and supply depot. But the problem was that it was protected by a extremely strong shield.

"I say we throw everything we got at it," said Nate.

"And what is 'everything we got'?" asked Dan.

"Well artillery and bombardment," said Nate matter-of-factly, "we'll blow down the shield and then we can charge in and take it."

"And this is going to work how?" asked Steph.

"Well," began Nate, "every shield has to have a breaking point, I should know, and when it hits that it falls. Enough firepower over a period of time will drop a shield quickly."

"And your timetable for this is?" asked Dan.

"Oh, about six weeks." said Nate.

"SIX WEEKS!" exclaimed Steph, "by that time we'd give up the advantage. They would know we were coming. Would you sit and take a bombardment and do nothing knowing the enemy would come soon." "Well I guess not. But do any of you have a better idea?" asked Nate.

"As a matter of fact I do." said Steph. And with that she turned to the commander, Jángo, and asked for his support. Then she laid out his plan.

The plan was to acquire a plan of the base, infiltrate it and take down the shield then initiate the charge. Of course there were some objections to the plan.

"Okay I have MANY problems with this plan." said Nate, " One how are we to get specs. of the base, two it's a fully supplied and heavily guarded base how do you expect to survive a second in there."

"One," said Steph, "we are on a planet littered with black market contacts, and two we are going to infiltrate straight into the shield generator room and blow it up then we will be out before any one knows we are in there."

"Okay now the plan is set when do we put it into action," asked Dan.

"In a couple of days," said Steph.

"Why wait that long if we could just hit them by…well…tomorrow maybe?" asked Nate.

"Well to lull them into a false sense of security we just got here I don't want to make our presence known quite yet." said Steph.

Just then the Jedi were hit with a hard wave of the Force. The only thing that the three of them could make out of it was that a great power had died. They decided to go with Dooku but they didn't feel to sure about that. Anakin was there to but he felt darker. The trio just went with Dooku had been killed by Anakin and that had obstructed their feeling of Anakin.

For the next couple of days the JedI sat around and did almost nothing. The clones were getting a little uneasy seeing the JedI just sit around like that. But one day they got up and set out to find a Black Market contact. The one they stumbled upon was a hutt named Jabba. The trio had little experience dealing with hutts but they hoped for the best.

"_Ah, _Jedi_, pudo tunska duva tunka java._" Jabba said.

"Does anyone know what he said?" asked Steph.

Nate had a blank face showing he had no clue but Dan turned to her and said "He called us JedI scum and asked how did we get in here."

"Oh, illustrious Jabba," said Steph, "we come in peace. We only want to make a purchase of some information and we thought you might be able to tell us what we want to know."

"_No,punka tuba juba hava tunka nuba._" He replied.

Steph glanced toward Dan with the look of 'what did he just say' on her face.

"He just said he might have what we are looking for but he wants to know why he should give us information." said Dan.

"We only want the plans to the Separatist base on this planet." Said Steph, "They must be disrupting your business leaving their slime on this planet."

"_Ruba nova hoba tika laka ukat wey._" replied Jabba.

Before Steph could speak or turn her head Dan said.

"He wants this transaction to be a complete secret but the Separatist's sweep his data banks for information every day."

"Oh great and mighty Jabba" said Steph, "do you have any enemies that we may have the pleasure of pinning this transaction on so we both may not be revealed at the perpetrators of this cunning act."

"_Oh, tuska usa laika tunuka _Borka _banik slimo teva Seperatist pudo._" said Jabba quite angrily.

"He said Borka is a hutt slime who is working with the Separatists and doing more damage to his business than the Separatists could alone," said Dan.

"We could pin this transaction on Boorka, great and glorious Jabba." said Steph.

"_Tuka fave nuka laga itar natugar lage nuka tuva,_ Order 66,_ lega nuva maga lonka,"_ said Jabba.

Dan just stood there with a great stare of disbelief on his face. The only thing he could say was "Thank you."

The trio then left Jabba's Palace and Steph was the first one to ask a question.

"What did he say?" she asked.

"He told us about a Republic order that has dire consequences. It's called Order 66, it allows the total destruction of the Jedi Order." Dan replied.

The Jedi didn't know how to respond to this news, so they continued to plan how they were going to pin Boorka. Eventually after a couple hours they had devised a ingenious plan.


	11. The Plan

Chapter 11 The Plan

Early in the morning Dan got up and headed out of the camp. He hopped aboard one of the many speeder bikes and headed out. The only thought in his head was "Am I going to make it out of here alive" but he didn't show any emotion as he rode off into the distance of the vast Tatooine desert.

Later that same morning Nate and Steph got up and went through the normal inspections of the troops. Afterwards they met up with commander Jángo to continue planning battle strategies.

"You can stop firing the artillery commander." said Nate.

"But sir." Said Jángo, "The artillery is the only thing keeping their shields in check. If we don't continue the will come out to get us."

"Logical commander." Said Steph. "But I don't think you want to be questioning your commanding officer do you?"

"No ," Said Jángo snapping into a salute. "I'll get on it right away."

"Good" Said Steph and turning to Nate said "and we should be on ours."

* * *

Dan's POV

The mission wasn't didn't seem hard but it was going to be complex. He had to race across the endless Tatooine desert in search for one little speck on the hostile world. It was tiring but a Jedi knows few boundaries. Dan kept on going until he did find what he was looking for. A great temple in the middle of the desert, Boorka's Palace. Now the hard part was over. Now he needed to get into the temple, get to a terminal and enter the false data, all without being caught.

"_Can't be that hard, can it?"_ thought Dan. So he quietly snuck into the temple, and he found a terminal and started to enter the data when from behind he heard a click and felt a blaster to his head.

"Hagwa doopee. Kapa tonka!", said the bounty hunter.

" Ap-xmasi keepuna!", said Dan throwing his hands up trying not to get blasted.

* * *

Steph and Nate's POV

Now Steph and Nate were heading out toward the Separatist base. The artillery would have been a good cover to keep the Seps. hiding while the two Jedi approached but they realized this after the fact. The approach was hard enough for a simple espionage.

"I thought you said this would be easy!" yelled Steph slicing a droid patrol in half.

"This is easy!" yelled Nate back crashing two droids together with the Force.

"This is NOT easy!" shouted Steph crushing another droid to bits.

"Well then suit yourself!" Nate shouted back taking out the last of the patrol with a carefully aimed saber throw.

"Do you really have to show off?" asked Steph.

"No", Nate answered with a grin, "but it sure is fun."

The next part of the mission went smoother, sneaking in some underground tunnels used for smuggling attracted little attention from the droids on the surface. The hard part is that it was total darkness. The Jedi

didn't want to attract any attention to themselves so they didn't use a glow rod, they relied fully on the Force. When they did reach the shield room they noticed that there was some light streaming through, a cover and a ladder up. When they got up there Nate was the first one to start acting.

"I'll go take care of this," he said igniting his lightsaber.

"No," said Steph stopping him in his tracks, "there are alternatives to fighting."

"Must you take Obi-Wan's line?" asked Nate.

"No," said Steph with a weird grin, "but it's fun."

With that she pulled out some thermal detonators and used the force to push them toward the generator. Then they both jumped down into the tunnel and started to run back to base. As they were doing so Nate reached for his commlink.

"Jángo you there copy?" he said into his comm.

"Yes sir" replied Jángo, "what are you orders sir!"

"The shield should be dropping soon," shouted Nate into the comm. "when they do I want a full charge against the Seps. Base. You got that, all out attack."

"Yes sir, will do sir," replied Jángo as Nate cut off the comm.

"We need to get back to base," Nate said to Steph.

Steph agreed with a silent nod. So the two of them ran even faster to reach base. When they got there they almost immediately turned around and headed back to the Seps. base to help in the attack. When they got there they noticed that the clones had done a good job at keeping everything under control. All that there was left to do was clean up and the head back to base.

As they headed back to base they expected to see Dan there, but they didn't which worried them. So they took one of the Gunships and headed off in search of Dan.


	12. An Old Friend

**Chapter 12 An Old Friend**

**Normal POV**

**The first place they decided to look was at Boorka's palace, yet they didn't want to make too much of a show landing in a Republic Gunship right into Boorka's hanger bay. So they landed a little ways a way and walked into the hanger. The first thing they saw was multiple bounty hunters standing there as if they were expected.**

**Nate turned and walked to Steph's other side and along the way whispered, "I think this will be fun."**

**All Steph could do was look at him and scoff. "You think everything is 'fun' don't you?" asked Steph.**

"**Yep, pretty much." replied Nate with a big grin on his face.**

**The next thing the Jedi knew they were being bombarded with blaster fire. They only had a few seconds to react and draw their lightsabers, an eternity for a Jedi. They had to duck behind a speeder once or twice because of an incoming grenade. But mostly the Jedi didn't reflect for the kill the reflected the attacks to wound the bounty hunters. This didn't work out too well because the bounty hunters were aiming for the kill so the reflected shots were for kill points as well. When the battle was over all the bounty hunters lay on the ground some only wounded most of them were dead. But one guy stood above them all, a cyborg by the looks of him. He just stared at the two Jedi for the longest time, then he pulled out two lightsabers and started to come after the Jedi. He was good but not good enough, the Jedi pinned him down easily but in doing so they let their guard down and got stunned from the back. The next thing they know they are standing in a dark room with a fowl stench. They were in Boorka's throne room!**

"_**Tuska Jedi pudo" **_**said Boorka, **_**"Tunska nava laka Banta pudo!"**_

"**Well your sliminess" said Steph, "we came looking for our friend and we got jumped by your thugs."**

"**Not a good time for insults," Nate said quietly to Steph.**

"_**Tuva nala kuta puna woka cuta!" **_**said Boorka.**

**At this a second bunch of thugs brought out Dan, who was beaten and bruised. But alive none the less.**

"_**Tanka laga nunca tuka pudu wanga quta?" **_**said Boorka.**

"**Yes this is our friend." replied Steph very calm for the situation.**

"_**Ho, ho, ho ,ho!" **_**Boorka started laughing, **_**"Tuba nada fanta loka uta poka!"**_

"**What? What data was he planting, **_**slemo**_**?" yelled Steph.**

"**I said it isn't a good time for insults!" added Nate more firmly and loudly.**

"**I don't care anymore, we are already being locked up, what else could he do to us!" Steph snapped back. Then turning to Boorka said in a very calm voice and a small flick of the wrist, "You will put us all in the same cell."**

"_**Put Jeedi iin same celllll." **_**Boorka said as if in a trance.**

"**And we can keep our weapons." Steph again said calmly and again with a small flick of the wrist.**

"_**Jeedi keep weepons" **_**Boorka said still in a trance.**

**When Boorka didn't say anymore the thugs went off and put the trio into the same cell still holding their lightsabers.**

"**Great, now we are all stuck here!" said Nate obviously not thinking.**

"**Idiot!" shot Steph then quieter said, "we still have our sabers."**

"**Oh, duh, I am an idiot!" exclaimed Nate.**

"**Not so loud or the guards will hear us!" commanded Steph.**

"**Yes I'm fine thanks for asking" said Dan lying on the cold duristeel bed.**

"**Oh, sorry Dan," said Steph, "I was too busy thinking up our escape."**

"**So how is this going to work?" asked Nate.**

"**Well I was going to say on the count of three but I don't know if Dan can move yet." said Steph.**

"**What do you mean?" asked Dan, "I'm in tip-top shape."**

**Dan tried to stand but was having a hard time. He almost had it then he doubled over in pain. On the second try though he succeeded standing.**

"**See, tip-top shape." said Dan as he was visibly trying not to fall over again. **

"**Maybe I should rephrase that." said Steph, as Nate and her went to help Dan. "I don't know if you should move yet."**

**Dan took a couple deep breaths. Then he seemed to be cured of all the bruises and beatings. **

"**Ok, that is much better." he said**

"**Wow, that's some pretty good healing powers!" Nate commented, genuinely impressed.**

"**Anyway, how about that escape strategy?" asked Dan.**

"**Well, I guess we are all able to fight. Get ready!" Said Steph. "On the count of three. One…two…THREE!"**


	13. The Luck Runs Out

Chapter 13 The Luck Runs Out

The Jedi blew down the door to the cell with their lightsabers blazing and killed the two guards. They got through the temple easily but when they reached the hanger they met the cyborg again. He just stared them down with his snake-like eyes.

"You don't want to get in our way again" said Nate.

"Oh, I think I do." said the cyborg.

"Um, no I don't think you do." said Dan.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" asked the cyborg.

"Well, if you have to ask then I guess we do," said Steph.

"Sarcasm won't help here Steph." snapped Nate.

"I am an old friend, a memory." said the cyborg.

"An old friend?" asked Dan.

"You could say that, or you could say an old, adversary." said the cyborg.

"You couldn't be…" started Steph.

"Oh yes I am, I'm General Grevis!" he said.

"No, that is not possible. You went up with the factory." stammered Dan.

"Actually I survived the blast but I needed these cybernetic parts to survive." said Greivis.

"Well dead or alive, you will get out of our way." said Nate.

"I don't think so." said Grevis.

Right after he said this Grevis pulled out four lightsabers. He activated all of them and then his arms split in two to reveal four arms to hold the four sabers. This sort of caught the trio of Jedi off guard. But they got back and started to attack Grevis. Fighting a person with four sabers was hard, even three on one. It was a back and forth fight, sometimes the Jedi were on the retreat, and sometimes Grevis was on the retreat. But no one was making any sort of great advantages until Nate decided to turn tail and ran out of the hanger.

"What is he doing?" asked Dan.

"I don't know anymore than you do." replied Steph.

So for the next couple of minutes the two JedI were kept at a disadvantage. But all of a sudden the next thing they hear it the roar of the engines of a LAAT. And suddenly it dropped from above into the hanger doorway. Grevis whirled around and stared into the cockpit, and Nate was staring back at him. The couple seconds the two were staring each other down seemed like an eternity, and the first one to make a move was Nate. He let loose a barrage of blaster fire and rockets. Even though Nate got the first shot Grevis was still too fast to be hit. He ran all over, and when I say all I mean all, celings, walls, everything. When Nate ran out of rockets and overheated the guns it looked like nothing but total destruction had happened, Grevis was back in the same spot, Dan and Steph hadn't moved, and Nate hadn't moved, the only way you could tell something had happened was the walls were missing large chunks and the LAAT's guns were smoking. Just then a bunch of bounty hunters ran into the hanger with a tired Boorka slithering along behind. With this Grevious decided to bolt, he jumped right onto the gunship and then out of the hanger. Now against all these bounty hunters and with out the guns of the LAAT the Jedi were toast.

Dan slowly raised his hands and said sheepishly, "_Ap-xmasi keepuna._"

Boorka, who was very cross, said quite angrily, "_Yacha neechu!_"

The bounty hunters then proceeded to take the JedI into the throne room. This time there wasn't as much debating, but there was some conversation.

The only thing Boorka said was, "_U wamma wanka?_"

"Pay for what _slimo?_" asked Steph.

"Not a good time." commented Nate, who had been taken, quite forcefully, from the gunship.

At this Boorka exploded in a fit of rage. There was random babbling but most of it didn't make sense. The guards got enough out of it to know to take the Jedi's lightsabes away and put them back in the cell, without their weapons.

This time the escape wasn't as fast cause no 'easy' way was found to get out of the cell, get their weapons, and make it to the hanger. They especially hit the problem with getting their weapons, the rest was 'easy', well to Nate it was.

"It won't be that hard." said Nate for the hundredth time. "and besides it will be fun."

"I have already discovered your idea of 'fun' to be very difficult to make our idea of 'easy'." said Steph a little cross at his constant pestering.

"Well when you come up with an idea let me know," said Nate going to lay on the durasteel bed in the cell.

This imprisonment lasted for about three or four days, but finally Dan and Steph decided to go with Nate's idea. The 'fun' and 'easy' way to get out. So when they did go ask him he laid it out it detail, but was missing one small one.

"How are we supposed to get our weapons?" asked Steph.

"Well we…we could…could…well…I forgot about that part of the plan." said Nate grinning sheepishly.

"That doesn't help us at all." said Dan throwing his hands into the air.

"I have a plan to supplement the plan." Nate said bolting upright.

"What?" asked Dan and Steph in unison.

"Watch and learn." said Nate walking over to the cell door. The next second Dan and Steph heard two thuds as the guards seemingly hit the ground, then a click as the cell door opened.

"Tada!" exclaimed Nate bowing.

"Now we are out…our weapons?" asked Steph.

"Over there." said Nate pointing off down the corridor to the right a little ways.

"Ok. Sabers, check. Plan, check. Anything else we need?" asked Dan.

"Stealth." said Nate peering around the corner.

"And a lot of luck." added Steph in a barley audible whisper.

With that the Jedi took off down the corridor toward the hanger. This time it was more of a covert op. They didn't ignite their sabers unless absolutely necessary. And when they did they made sure it was quick. They made it to the hanger seemingly undetected. Seemingly. When they reached the hanger it was full of bounty hunters, and other lowlifes, and right in the middle of it was Boorka.

"Well it looks like we are going to have to fight anyway." said Nate.

"Insert coined phrase here" said Steph.

"No this time there is no alternative." said Nate.

"Well, are we going or not?" asked Dan.

"OK, OK." said Steph. "We'll fight, but we will need to keep our gunship in working order."

Both Nate and Dan then peered over the crates they were hiding behind. They saw their gunship sitting there, seemingly in working order. Seemingly.

"Ok new plan, you two get their attention" said Nate pointing at the mob with a nod of his head. "I'll go an make sure the gunship is working. If it is I'm going to start bringing this place down around everyone's ears. Meaning if you hear it start up, run for it."

"I guess you don't want to be put in the line of direct fire this time, huh?" said Dan.

"Shut up and get going" said Nate.

The Jedi split up Nate headed toward the gunship while Dan and Steph headed toward the mob. Steph had an easier time persuading Dan that they didn't have to run in there sabers ablaze. She reached out to their weak minds and made the bitterly argue about many little things in their many different languages. That was good enough for Nate. He bounded aboard the gunship. A quick check showed the gunship was just as he had left it last. In the next second and a half the gunship lifted off, flew out of, and spun around to face into the hanger. The people inside the hanger were so taken aback that they were released from Steph's control. Nate sat there for only a second before he aimed for the weak sections of the hanger and let of barrages of rockets. At that time Dan and Steph figured it was a good time to head for the ship. They ran between the bounty hunter straight to the gunship, then with a leap aided by the Force they jumped into the gunship.

"OK, let's go!" shouted Dan.

"Hang on, this is going to be a little bumpy!" said Nate, aiming for a fuel container and setting it off.

The resulting explosion caused the gunship to rock back and forth as it sped away. Nate pushed it to the limits trying not to get caught in the fireball.

"OK, to tell Jángo…" Nate was cut off by the comm.

"Commander Jángo," said the robbed figure. "Execute order sixty-six."


	14. New Enemies, Old Allies

Chapter 14 New Enemies, Old Allies

"That's not a good thing" said Steph.

"No it's not." repeated Dan.

"So what are we going to do now?" wondered Nate.

"We need a way to get off this planet." said Dan.

"So, are you saying to hijack our own cruiser?" asked Steph.

"Well, it is the only ship in space we can get to easily." pointed Dan.

"Your crazy!" exclaimed Steph. "You want to storm aboard the Dreadnaught! Three against an army!"

"Not quite," said Nate, "the army is on the ground remember? There won't be any resistance."

"OK, then I guess we are going to get our ship back." said Steph.

The trio of Jedi sped into space in the little gunship. As they approached the comm. rang.

"This can't be a good thing." said Nate turning on the comm.

"State your name and landing code." said the trooper.

"Definitely not good." said Steph.

"This is Alpha three forty-five. Code blue." Nate said is a calm and strong voice.

"Alpha three forty-five, you are cleared to land." replied the trooper.

"I guess blind shots in the dark work." said Dan.

"Well hopefully that and some luck will always let us see another day." replied Nate.

As the Jedi proceeded into the hanger they put on some extra sets of clone armor. When they got out of the gunship they were surrounded by clones. The only thing the Jedi forgot is that Steph was a little shorter than the clones. But by the time the clones realized this their heads were rolling. The jedi made a beeline toward the bridge cutting down any clone that got in their way. When they reached the bridge the comm. rang. It was Jángo.

"Jedi scum. You have two choices. One is to try to fight and die. The second is to surrender and die quickly." he said.

"I choose option number three." said Steph.

"I did not give you an option three!" snapped Jángo.

"Well I did, and it's run. Really fast." said Steph. And with that she shut off the comm. "Well, we should get running."

Just then a blast rocked the ship. The other cruiser had began to open fire upon the Jedi.

"We are going to have to fight to run away." said Steph.

"OK, here's what we have to do." said Nate. "Steph you take damage reports. Dan you take guns. I'm going to get my own gun. Got it?"

"Faster!" shouted Steph as another blast rocked the ship.

With that Nate took off out of the bridge to find a turbo laser. Dan ran over to figure out how to get the guns to auto fire. Steph looked at the damage readout. The blasts kept coming and Dan finally got the guns online, except one.

"Nate, we need that gun. Now!" shouted Dan over the comm.

"They landed a little sooner than I would have liked. Shut the bay doors!" shouted Nate back.

Soon after Nate was in the gun going berserk on the fighters. The battle was going on too long. But Dan was able to get the into hyperspace just in time. When Nate showed up back in the bridge Steph was still clinging to the terminal.

"Steph?" asked Dan.

"I don't know how we are going to make it out of here." she said turning around to notice the confused looks on Nate and Dan's faces. Then looking out the viewport and seeing the glow of hyperspace. "We aren't in the battle anymore are we?"

"No not anymore." said Dan.

"And not for a while." said Nate confidently.

"What do you mean?" asked Steph.

"Minefield" was all Nate said.

"Minefield?" asked Steph again.

"Yah, ships and detonators. Make good boom." said Nate with a big smile on his face.

"Anyway where are we headed to?" asked Steph.

"I set it to head toward Dantooine. There is an ancient Jedi enclave there. We'll stay there for the night." said Dan.

It was then decided upon, the Jedi would head to Dantooine to hopefully stay out of trouble and spend the night. As they dropped out of hyperspace the planet was completely dark except in one spot that looked like a settlement.

"I thought Dantooine was a desolate planet." said Dan.

"Well that's probably a spice runner or some other camp that will be gone by tomorrow." stated Nate.

"So, maybe we should stay clear of it." said Steph.

"That would be a brilliant idea." said Dan.

With that the Jedi packed everything they would need for the night into a gunship and headed down to the planet surface. The landed near the ancient Jedi enclave, and the headed inside to be protected from the elements. The Jedi settled in for the night, but Nate couldn't get the settlement out of his head. So in the middle of the night he got up and headed out. As he approached the settlement he was surrounded by soldiers. These soldiers looked like they were just thrown together.

"Freeze!" said one soldier, he looked like the commander. "Hands up."

Nate was in complete compliance and slowly raised his hands above his head.

"Get his weapons." the commander said to one of the others.

A second soldier moved in and checked Nate for any weapons he may be carrying. When he got to Nate's belt he found his lightsaber.

"Sir." was all he said as he showed the commander the weapon.

"Oh, come with us." said the commander.

Nate was then lead through a maze of directions meant to confuse him so he couldn't find his way back. A necessary precaution he thought. The next thing he knew his eyes were assaulted with many bright lights. The "settlement" was a little more complex. It was a military base. Nate was lead to a building in the center of the complex. When he entered he was met with a familiar face.

"Hello Nate." said the man behind the desk. He was wearing some armor that looked like it went through hundreds of battles.

"Kota?" said Nate, obviously suppriesd.


End file.
